


To Humid Nights and Warm Cuddles

by unciadesu



Category: A.C.E (Beat Interactive Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, Anal Sex, Edging, Kim Byeongkwan in High Heels, M/M, Rimming, Sex Worker Kim Byeongkwan, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 14:28:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21210071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unciadesu/pseuds/unciadesu
Summary: Scrolling all night on Twitter, Tumblr and Ao3 in search of some good smut that will satisfy our desires, once in a while we just need to go back to the good old cliché tropes. The stripper club au, to give your boys a reason to flaunt those daring outfits; the "oh no there's only one bed" trope as a cheat to unluck sexual tension; and the cam boy au for some live action is what this series of one-shots have in store for you.(This might sound like I'm writing an essay for college but I promise you I'd never give that in a school setting.)





	To Humid Nights and Warm Cuddles

Tall in high heels, fluid movements led the lean body around the stage. He stopped in front of a drunk client who loudly applauded his charms as gratitude to then make his way to a clearly sober one. He stepped off the stage in all the confidence the booming bass of the music could give him, the lustful lighting catching unto his hips as they swayed from side to side. 

It made Sehyoon laugh; in some wild way, this character truly suited Byeongkwan.

The customer let some paper cash come to the dancer’s attention, pushing him to make bolder moves. He knew his boyfriend would be up for the challenge, especially when he could be rewarded afterwards. He went to rest his boot between the client’s legs. They leaned back, appreciating the act, appreciating the longs legs and smooth skin teasingly displayed for their entertainment. Nonetheless, they pulled the cash away from the boy’s reach. The latter pouted in fake innocence. 

Sitting a few meters away, Sehyoon wondered what Byeongkwan would do next. 

He didn’t need to do much more, apparently; as he tentatively leaned in to graze a finger on the customer's chin, flaming eyes fixed in what Sehyoon knew to be an intimidating stare, the person was seduced. They passed a hand in their own hair and let Byeongkwan leave with his tip.

He noticed how the client had let out a trembling sigh as soon as his boyfriend was gone and chuckled. _So, that’s the one. _They were the rumoured client that liked being preyed upon. They were a regular customer that had previously explained his affection for intimidation to the dancers. "They like the rush," Byeongkwan had explained to him happily. Sehyoon couldn't blame them.

Their hands never wandered uninvited, and they would always tip the workers generously for giving them that extra attention; needless to say, their decency was appreciated by the dancers. Byeongkwan, however, seemed to like toying with them a bit too much if the smirk on his face as he stood poised under the spotlights was anything to go by. 

Endearment pulled on Sehyoon lips as he watched his boyfriend enjoy himself. 

The dancer put the cash in the belt pockets that complimented his hips and walked back up the stage knowing the client was satisfied. As he passed by his colleague, a hand subtly caressing the person’s shoulders, Byeongkwan noticed him.

Instantly blood rushed to his cheeks, embarrassed to have been found out. It was quite the mystery why he still grew timid, even after so long, even after numerous other visits. Yet, his eyes still enlarged the second the artist caught him in the crowd. "Stop. Turn around," he would try to communicate with mumbles and grimaces but it was futile; the dancer knew, had noticed his shyness, and would maintain the eye-contact just to revel on that moment the longest he could. He tilted his head to the side in a provocative motion and Sehyoon shrunk in his seat at the bar.

Eventually, he switched prey, made others victims of his charms by flaunting his athletism and musicality. Sure thing was, he was happy with the surprise Sehyoon had made him.

His mewling was untameable and Sehyoon couldn’t help but laugh breathily as he held unto the man's jaw, exposing his neck. It wasn’t really helping, actually forced Byeongkwan's lips to remain parted, but it wasn't like he actually wanted his boyfriend to shut up. 

“You’ll wake the neighbours up,” he commented nonetheless.

“Fuck ‘em,” the other man responded between breaths, “may they wake up; they’ll know what love sounds like.”

Sehyoon giggled, readjusting himself inside the smaller man and firmly holding his slim waist. He liked how his fingers slipped beneath his crop top and rested upon his diaphragm, feeling the contractions there every time the other moaned. “Not sure that’s really what they are interested in at 4 am.”

“Commoners,” Byeongkwan spit. Sehyoon wondered if that was really the insult he had wanted to use. He tossed it all aside. Judging by the spasms going through the man’s body and the muscles clenching on his length, the man was close and most likely in no mental condition to discuss words.

“Want me to touch you?” He suggested, unsure if he would get an answer from the spaced-out mind.

“Mmmh…No…Pound into me hard, as hard and fast as you can. Make me come again and again until I can’t anymore.” It came in a whisper, however, not detached from assurance.

He took a few breaths, calming down from the sudden rush the comment had given him. “Okay,” he let out, “get down.” He knew in that position, standing not so far from the entry, Byeongkwan resting his back on him along with most of his weight, he wouldn’t be able to utilize his full strength and speed. 

The petite man complained but slowly slid off the other man’s shaft nonetheless, slightly trembling. He looked behind him, waiting for guidance. Sehyoon simply gestured to the ground with his chin. Byeongkwan sat, legs crossed.

The taller man whined. “Come on, turn around!”

“I want to try and get you acting all macho dominant.” The other raised an eyebrow. “Not like I expect you to do so but I like teasing you in hope that maybe…” He turned around, kneeled, butt high in the air while his head used his arms crossed on the floor as a pillow.

As he repositioned him according to his needs, Sehyoon urged him to explain: “what exactly is macho dominant for you?”

“Not ‘macho dominant’ but I don’t know how to call it. Like a bit more…Authoritative…” The word came out as a shy whisper. “I don’t know…Like, mmmmh, someone that would order me around, slap me if I did wrong…Maybe choke me…Oh! You could get me a collar! It’s kinda unrelated but like I’d like to wear a collar I know you chose for me…”

“You want me to be more sadistic?” He spread the other’s cheeks, leaned down.

“I like this you too but…Mmh…Sometimes I wonder what you’d be like- oh, that’s good.”

“Mmh?”

As expected, the petite man liked being treated with care. He heard his breathing become erratic with the motions of his tongue lapping over his hole and pushing into it. He was stretching like a cat would, with all the feline fluidity his frail body allowed; his humming could practically be mistaken for purring. His torso fell flat on the tiling of their floor, his body so relaxed his muscles couldn’t even hold him up. 

“God…You’re so good…”

Sehyoon appreciated the compliment.

With a particular push of his tongue, he felt the thighs under his grip tense, the boy’s legs trying to close.

“I’ll come if you continue like that…”

Disregarding the warning, the other man sucked some more, the petite one squirming under his grip, before, finally, coming to a stop with a laugh, massaging the other’s hips. Byeongkwan groaned, moaned, pushed his ass up as if saying _“go ahead, I’m ready enough”. _

When the lying man could feel the tip of his gratification sliding around his rim with the slick of the remaining saliva, he pushed himself up, practically sobbing. There was, however, a sound in the back of his throat, as if whimpering, begging for the treat. Sure enough, as soon as Sehyoon was pushing in the sounds became louder.

His rhythm was controlled, his thrusts strong and convinced. He wanted Byeongkwan to get accustomed to his girth once again, but it was hard to repress his desire to slam into him when all said man was doing was squeeze around his length repeatedly. He knew he was doing it on purpose. Unaware, he pulled onto the boy’s shoulder to keep him in place and instantly the latter was tensing up. He whined when Sehyoon suddenly stopped his motions. The taller man shushed him, massaging his back, and the other threw himself back on the floor with a sigh.

“Relax…”

“I’m starting to get impatient," he groaned. "You are _making me _impatient.”

Sehyoon continued his soothing caresses, taking the moment to let them both breathe. “What’s got you so worked up to start with, huh? You’re usually exhausted after work.”

“If you know I’m exhausted why don’t you hurry up, mmh?” 

Sehyoon chuckled at that. “You didn’t answer…Are you shy?” He nudged him playfully.

“I’m not shy. There was just something about you tonight that I couldn’t resist. Can't explain.”

“It’s not like I asked you for anything too, you pushed yourself on me and begged I take you. We still haven’t moved from the entry, I shall remind.”

Byeongkwan wiggled around him, happily annoyed. Sehyoon laughed, massaged the hollows of his back.

Soon, the younger man was working himself on his length, the other not even moving a muscle. He admired, fascinated, the strength of his hips even after so much dancing. He remembered how he had moved some hours ago and how his fluidity remained the same even in the warmth of his home. It was second nature for him after all the classes he had taken in the past.

He caressed the pale skin on his belly, before going up, under his crop top and to his pecks, taking them out again to go take a solid grip of his shoulders. The boy had waited long enough, he decided. 

The dancer didn’t make a sound when his rhythm became ruthless, as if in shock. His gasping was then the only sounds that came out of his mouth as his back straightened, intimidated by the feelings. The strength of Sehyoon's grip on his shoulders was slowly pulling his hands off the ground to make him sit right on his lap where he would be unable to escape from the pounding.

Soon enough, sobs flew out of the man’s mouth along with compliments that were barely comprehensible from being mouthed so passionately. He reached behind him, trying to get a grip on Sehyoon’s neck to kiss him. He rested his other hand on his peck, playing with it for a bit.

The position had, however, slowed his rhythm. While he accepted it for a time, trusting that the back and forth motion would still tickle the nerves of Byeongkwan’s walls, he knew, in the end, the smaller man would request he accelerate. That couldn’t be done with the way the boy was twisted around to kiss him.

He pushed him off, lifting himself from the ground momentarily to place Byeongkwan’s legs bellow him.

“The floor’s cold…”

“Wanna move to the bed?”

“No…”

Sehyoon sighed. “Wait until it warms up.”

He spread his cheeks to slip his tongue inside him once again. He relaxed, his arms sliding further on the floor to lay his whole front there despite the cold. Only his torso was covered with the little bit of fabric his crop top offered. His crotch was completely uncovered and probably already staining the floor with precum, judging from the way his partner clenched around his tongue and whined in his arm.

“Are you biting your arm?” Sehyoon noticed.

There was a bit of spit when Byeongkwan detached his mouth from his skin. He seemed shameful. He didn’t answer for a moment but, then, shyness still visible in his eyes, he answered:

“…Who’s gonna do it if not me?” It was sassy more than anything. No harm was meant.

And that made Wow laugh. “Ask and I might do it.”

“It’s- it’s fine.” The smaller man seemed surprised by his answer.

The other questioned the reaction. _It’s not like I’m not up to try things, I just prefer more vanilla sex._

With Byeongkwan seeming a bit more gloomy, his partner decided to go up his back leaving a trail of butterfly kisses. He went up to the crook of his neck, giggling a bit as he smooched the skin loudly and then approached his ear to nibble it softly. It was enough to bring the petite man his spirits back.

“Ah! Stop that! I said it’s fine!” He was giggling freely, his voice lovingly loud in the apartment.

“But now that I tried it, I like it. It makes you all _squirmish._” He repeated the newly learned trick, Byeongkwan relaxing around him, both aroused and amused.

His dick sank further into his partner, to be engulfed entirely. He knew it pleased the petite man to feel the press of arousal against his wall, knew it pleased him to feel so full. The red on his cheeks and the gentle fluttering of his eyelashes were enough to go by. His breathing was slow and deep, the sound of it sweetened by the occasional vibration of his vocal chords.

He wasn’t laughing anymore. His eyebrows were furrowed in something plaintive, something that fitted the sounds escaping from his mouth. A sort of despair…A pleasant despair.

Sehyoon's name was on his boyfriend’s lips, begging but also thanking him. He thought the other might not mind if they stayed like this for a while; he seemed so comfortable he wouldn’t be surprised if his boyfriend asked to fall asleep with his dick inside him. Actually, he wondered if Byeongkwan wasn’t already falling asleep.

“Are you still awake?” The taller man asked. 

“I don’t know,” he mumbled with a warm breath. “But you can continue even if I fall asleep. That way my dreams will be sweet, sweet, sweet.”

His eyes were closed and Sehyoon wasn’t sure if it was the fatigue or the lust that made him speak in such a manner, but he didn’t dislike it. It was cute.

“Alright.” Byeongkwan was cute.

He grabbed the other’s member, wet and still pretty soft; the blood had gone to his prostate who had received most of the attention. He was delicate when he uncovered the penis’ head with a pump, attentive to the form of the crown under the protective skin.

The petite man only pushed his hips further back. It made Sehyoon smile.

He knew, however, that at this point he was too tired to grant Byeongkwan his wish. He pulled out, his boyfriend displeased by the motion. Instead, the taller man inserted two digits; he knew he had more chance of pleasing the dancer with those precise tools.

“Not your fingers…I want to feel _you_ inside me…”

“Do you really despise my fingers that much?”

He pressed against a particular bundle of nerves, the rest of his phalanges tickling at his walls, sparking pleasure with every bit of friction.

Byeongkwan mewled.

“’s it because you’re tired?”

“Yeah, sorry…”

“It’s ‘kay. I like your fingers.”

He left a kiss on his nape. “I’ll let you sit on my lap as long as you wish another time.”

“Mmmh…I could give you a lap dance next time you come by the club…”

“I’ll make sure to give you an extra tip.”

He faked a moan at that. “Stop, you’ll make me come.”

They both laughed.

The petite man turned, put a hand on his chest. “I wanna watch you," he declared. Sehyoon let him settle comfortably on his back before resuming his actions. As he did so, Byeongkwan closed his eyes and let his head fall back.

“You say you want to watch me and then proceed to fall asleep? Mmh?”

“’m tired…”

The petite man hadn’t seemed to notice he had accelerated his pace.

“Then let’s finish this quickly, shall we?”

Maybe it was hearing those words or maybe it was the sudden unforgiving rhythm of his boyfriend’s hits on his prostrate that made his eyes and jaw open in shock, but, anyway, Byeongkwan was suddenly pushing himself up, trying to distance himself from the ruthless stimulation. He continued on watching his boyfriend's fingers work, threatened; the latter had a hold on the petite man’s thigh to prevent him from escaping.

All he could do was cry, as loud as the pleasure demanded it, as loud as Sehyoon wielded it. He would throw his head back when the other would slow his pace to caress his inner walls, make them sensitive again to gentler friction. That way, when his merciless cadence would resume, his nerves would be even more receptive.

He did so even when he was at his limit, noticing how the pressure around his fingers had changed, how Byeongkwan shook. He tickled here and there the delicate walls, the petite man shivering with want, a whine escaping his mouth at every of his breath.

He’d want to enter him at this point, want to satisfy himself as well but knew his fingers could grant his boyfriend a more precise gratification. He figured he could wait, that anything would work for him after so much teasing.

“I don’t think you understand how striking you look right now.”

The smaller man had rolled his eyes, but not in annoyance, or so he assumed by the soft whine and shiver that had answered his comment.

The slightest movement of his finger as Sehyoon picked up his rhythm had Byeongkwan shaking. He sighed and gasped with the motions, unable to do much more than tremble and leak pre-cum as his boyfriend edged him closer and closer until the feelings were too much and the petite man fell on fingers, the strength for resistance abandoning him.

He was caught in a trap Sehyoon wouldn’t let him escape until he had inflicted two-three orgasms upon him, member untouched. 

The taller man’s gratification had only come later, in the bathroom as they were preparing to pass out. Byeongkwan had kneeled next to him as Sehyoon flossed and proceeded to lazily suck him off until the liquid of his lust had escaped and gone to rest on his tongue. He gulped it, proud of his achievement, cleaned his teeth and left the bathroom leaving a sweating and enamoured man behind. 

Follow me on Twitter[ @sakuraskeletonk](https://twitter.com/sakuraskeletonk) (sfw) or [@UnciaD](https://twitter.com/UnciaD) (nsfw)

Liked dis? Leave a [tip](https://ko-fi.com/sakuraskeletonkin) :) 


End file.
